The New Alchemist
by GoreslashDOW
Summary: Kuraihono is whisked off to the Fullmetal Alchemist world losing most of his age in the process. Now he is the Elric's adopted brother.
1. The New Alchemist

"Hey Kuraihono, come here."

"What Howaitoaisu." I grumbled.

"Hey I got something here I want you to try out."

"What is it? "

"It's called a transmutation circle, it will make a homunculus."

"Why?

"Because it's cool."

"Fine I'll help you out."

We put our hands on the circle. Suddenly electricity arced on top. Then something went wrong.

Black mist rose from the edges. Then an eye opened in the middle. Little hands grabbed me but not Howaitoaisu. He had backed away. I was pulled into the eye.

" _ **Hello**_."

I was surrounded by light. There was a person, pure white but with a fuzzy black outline. "Where am I? Who are you?"

" _ **I am the truth. You are at the Gate Of Truth. You will be sent to another world inhabited by**_

 _ **alchemists. I will give you the truth for your speech, your lamia half, and most of your age.**_ "

"What? No! "

" _ **Too late.**_ " The Truth said with a chuckle.

I was pulled into the gate behind him. I saw things that he couldn't describe. I fell

onto cold floor.

"No brother!" I heard yelling

"He's my little brother give him back!" I saw flashing lights and blacked

out.

"He came through the gate."

"Poor little guy."

"Did we make him?"

"No we made that monster in there. We didn't make him."

I heard voices talking. I wondered who they were talking about. I groaned as he sat

up. They noticed this.

The short old lady said, "Oh he's up. I'll go get him some soup."

The little blond guy next to him said, "Hey how are you doing?" I just shrugged. I tried

to say something but nothing came out. I saw some paper on the table beside him and pointed at it. The man in the armor gave it to him along with a pen. I wrote on it. I turned it around with wide eyes. It said WHY CAN'T I TALK ANYMORE?

"He lost his voice in the gate nii-san." The man in the armor said in a voice like a small child, and

how is that little kid his big brother.

"So you saw the truth too?"

YES

"How are you feeling?"

LIKE CRAP. I LOVED TALKING

"Why did you do human transmutation?"

AN EXPERIMENT IN MY WORLD WE AREN'T VERY GOOD AT ALCHEMY, YOU?

"Our mom. We wanted our mom back."

MY MOM DIED WHEN I WAS YOUR AGE. SHE WAS MURDERED ALONG WITH MY FATHER

"Our age? But you are our age."

MY VOICE WASN'T THE ONLY THING THAT WAS TAKEN FROM ME. MOST OF MY AGE WAS TAKEN AWAY TOO

a few days later

"Be quite Den don't bark at our guests."

Roy Mustang burst through the door. He rushed over to Ed and picked him by his shirt. "What did

you do? What did you create?" He yelled. Kuraihono rushed over from the dark corner and punched him in the gut.

Mustang turned but Kuraihono had already jumped back by the end table.

WHO ARE YOU WHAT DO YOU WANT

"How did you lose your voice?" Mustang asked

INTERESTING NAME

"Haha I am Roy Mustang the flame alchemist. I heard there were genius alchemists here.

WELL HERE WE ARE I'M NOT REALLY A GENIUS BUT THEY ARE

"I've come to tell them that they could become a state alchemist. That is all goodbye. Hawkeye

we're leaving."

Later that year

"Al, Kury, let's go we will be late."

"• _Stop calling me that._ •"

"Before I could just look away but now that you have telepathy you're much more annoying."

"• _I still have my pad and pencil for talking to normal people._ •"

"Hey do it again." Al asked

"• _You are really fascinated with my alchemy aren't you._ •" I clapped his hands together

electricity arced to a spot in the air. A steel sword formed in that spot in the air. It clattered to the ground. I hunched over, panting.

"Yes it's all very impressive," Ed said," but we are going to be late for Central."

They got on the train for Central. While they were on the train I went to sleep. When I

woke up there was a person yelling at him. I rubbed my eyes as I sat up.

"PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!"

I clapped my hands and my seat created a spike that stabbed the terrorist in the legs. The

other terrorists that were at the end of the car ran at him. I clapped my hands and got two small knives out of the air. I rushed at them and I slit their throats. Before they fell I was already in the next car.

When I got off the train mustang was waiting for them. I threw the broken bloody of Bald at his feet.

"Impressive, you will be staying at Shou Tucker's house. You will be able to

learn lots from his notes. He is a state alchemist." Roy said.

"Okay just lead the way." Ed said.

They were led to a very big house. My eyes widened. They walked

past the gate and Ed was tackled by a giant dog. I immediately ran over and scratched him behind his ears.

"Just get this this thing off of me." Ed said.

"• _Nah•_ "

Tucker welcomed us in. His house was a mess. We didn't care. We just

went to study. We took a few breaks and played with Nina and Alexander, the big dog. Then came the day for the test. The written test was the worst. My hand hurt and my brain felt like mush. The interview was pretty easy. I just used my pad of paper and a pencil. Then came the test where we show what we can do. They were all amazed at Ed. I hope that I don't give them a heart attack. When I clapped my hands and a stone statue of the fuhrer was made out of the air. Some passed out but I was not informed of any heart attacks. After everything was finished I was pulled away by a guy who asked if he could show me something cool.

SURE

"Well, recently our team has made extreme advances in chimeras," he

pulled out a syringe and stabbed it in my neck. "and we would like you to help." he said as he injected a sedative into me. He caught me as I fell.

When I woke up, my back felt cramped. I heard people calling my name.

I slunk into the shadows as I was in an alley.

"Hey let's go check down this alley Al!" wait, Al?

I heard armor clanking down the alley. Ed and Al walked into the alley and

saw me.

"Kuraihono!"

They ran up and hugged me. Al looked at my head.

"Kuraihono, what are those?" he asked.

He was pointing at the top of my head. I put my hands up on top of my head

and felt fuzzy ears. I felt my butt and pulled out a furry tail.

Al let out a squeal. "You're a cat now!"

"• _No, sorry. I think I'm a wolf_ •"

"Awwww."

I patted him on the back consolingly. Edward handed me papers.

"• _What are these_?•" I asked

"These are the papers showing that you are a state alchemist."

I read the papers, "• _Was this even remotely funny before I got turned into a_

 _chimera?_ •"

"Nope." Ed said with a smile.

"• _So I am now the Lone Wolf Alchemist?•"_ I said shivering _,"•Can we get inside_

 _it's cold outside?•_ "

"No, it isn't. It's a little hot." Ed said. He was obviously confused.

I felt sleepy. My legs felt weak and I collapsed. Ed caught me and put his

flesh hand to my forehead.

"Al! We need to get him to the Hughes' house, quick! He's burning up!" he

handed me to Al. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. When I woke up, I was laying down on the couch in the Hughes' living room. Someone was rubbing my ears.

I opened my eyes with a groan. I looked around and saw a big pan and

Elicia was rubbing my ears. "Look cat-man's awake!"

"I told you, he's a wolf-person not a cat man." Al said rushing in.

I couldn't move. I felt so weak and my mouth was dry. "• _Fever?•"_ I asked.

"Yeah, you have a high fever. How do you feel?"

"• _Terrible, but weirdly her rubbing my ears feels good._ •".

"I'm going to go get you some water." He brought some water in and I took a

sip. "Why couldn't you drink more?"

"• _Well, we don't want me to throw up..._ •" I said right before I leaned over and

retched into the pan. I laid back down and tried to fall back to sleep.

"Wolfie?" asked Elicia, "Are you going to eat me up?" I smiled.

The following day was painful. I drifted in and out of consciousness. When I

woke the next day, I felt tired, but I didn't seem to have a fever anymore. I rested a few days before I started to get up. I sparred a little before I was ready to go to work.

"• _Hey.•_ "

"Yes Kuraihono?" Edward asked.

"• _I think the fever was caused by the transmutation.•"_

"I've been thinking that too. What other side effects would there be?"

We arrived at Mustang's office soon. He was sitting at his desk working on

paperwork. I was wearing a hood with my ears down to hide them and my tail was shoved in my pants. It was uncomfortable, but I should get used to it eventually.

"Hello beansprout, armor, mute."

"You callin' me short you little…" Ed said before Al cut him off

"Whatever," Alphonce said, "You said you had a mission for us."

"Yes, down in the south there have been kidnappings and then the people

have turned up either dead or shaken. All chimeras." We all looked at each other.

"Okay."

We went on an boringly uneventful train ride. When we got to the first place

we were going to we asked around in the small village for one of the living chimeras.

"You want that freak?"

"He's a monster stay away from him."

They were all hostile and really didn't like him. We eventually got the

location out of one of the villagers. We didn't torture him, but we did threaten to. When we got to his house I knocked on the door. A woman opened it up and glared at us

"What do you want?" she asked us.

"Can we see Ouroboro?" Al asked.

"I won't let you touch my son." she said spreading her arms in the doorway.

"We aren't here to hurt him, we just want to talk." said Ed sounding annoyed.

"That's what they all say."

"Kury." Ed glared at me. I glared at him but lowered my hood. She gasped

when she saw my ears. She hurried us inside.

"Ouroboro, there is someone here for you." she called.

"I know I smelt them coming in." he yelled back.

I sniffed the air. "• _There's a snake upstairs.•"_

Ed looked scared. "A snake?"

Ouroboro slithered down the stairs. From the waist below he had a snake

tail. It was pure black. Halfway down the stairs he slipped and fell. I went over to help him up.

"Sorry, haven't gotten used to the new mode of transportation." he said as I

helped him up. "So why do you want me?"

"• _We want know what happened.•_ "

"Woah, what was that?"

"• _I'm mute but I developed telepathy.•"_

"Weird, well, I was shopping and when I exited the store a man said he

wanted to talk to me. He punched me in the head when I got to close. When I woke up I was lying down on a transmutation circle. There was a snake coiled around my legs. When I tried to get up I found out that I was chained to the ground. The transmutation circle was activated and I felt my legs fuse together. I felt my new tail elongate until it was as long as it is now. I passed out from the pain. When I woke up in an alley I called out to a person that was walking by. He yelled 'Monster!' and scrambled away from me. A few people noticed and backed away too. A crowd formed quickly. Most were yelling 'Monster!' but a few came into the alley and beat me. Eventually my mom found out and helped me. Here I am."

"Do you know where he took you?" Ed asked.

"I think I do, follow me. Stay here dude in the armor, the only way to get in is a tunnel and

you are to big."

"Okay." Al said sadly.

He led us to a big warehouse. When we walked up to the door he pushed us

in and locked the door. I heard Ouroboro yelling outside.

"I brought them here, now change me back!"

"Okay," the man said over the loudspeaker, "Just slither a bit to the left."

"Okay." a few seconds later we heard some gunshots and heard Ouroboro

screaming in pain.

Gas spread through the room. Ed passed out first, but me being a chimera, I

was able to hold on to consciousness a bit longer. But I eventually succumbed to the gas.

"...hono Kuraihono!" I woke up suddenly. I was chained to a wall and behind

me was a giant transmutation circle and Ed chained next to man who kidnapped me was yelling at me. "Ah good, you are awake. I want you to be awake for this. I will fuse Kuraihono with a cicada and you, Ed, with a king cobra. It will be interesting to see what comes out. Especially you Kuraihono. A double chimera. I think my employer will be interested in the end result.

"What? Your employer? What do you mean?" Ed asked.

"You'll see. If you survive."

He brought in a bucket of cicadas. I don't understand why he needed a

bucket of them, but whatever. He shoved my feet in it and it felt really weird. He brought in a sleeping king cobra and draped it around Ed's shoulders. Ed tried to shake it off but realized that was a really bad idea and stopped. The transmutation crackled and I felt the cicadas fuse with my body and my back hurt. I looked at Ed and he was writhing in pain.

"This hurts more than the automail you little…" Ed was saying.

"Now now," the man said punching Ed in the mouth,"No talking."

When it was all over I looked at my legs but they were unchanged. My wings

buzzed nervously. I'm not even surprised I have wings now. I looked at Ed. He had patches of snake scales on them and when he moaned in pain I saw fangs in his mouth.

"You seemed to have survived, I shall bring you to my employer." he took off

our chains and caught us. He dragged us to an office. On the way I barfed on his shoes. I don't think he was happy about that. When I looked up at his employer I barfed again. I had looked in the eyepatched face of the fuhrer.

"Fuhrer Bradley? What are you doing here?" Edward asked him.

"I am overseeing the advance of alchemy." he replied smiling.

"You monster!" Ed said standing and tried to punch him, but he collapsed.

"You're the monster now." said Bradley kicking him.

My wings spread out and hit the man holding me. I finally got a good look at

them. They looked like cicada wings. That was really it. But I burned through my adrenaline too fast. I collapsed on the floor next to Ed. I started coughing up blood. That's never good.

"It seems that the wolf-cicada chimera has negatively reacted extremely to the

transmutation." the man, who must me an alchemist, said.

"Dispose of him." Bradley said. I was thrown down a shute. I came out into a

trash can. I scared a woman who then looked into the can.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I responded by throwing up in the can.

"Oh my gosh! There's blood in there! I need to get you to the hospital." she

hoisted me out of the can. She felt my wings. "I will have to be careful about those." she shifted her hands on my back. I coughed blood on her. She just ran faster. There was pain all over my body. Every muscle and bone ached. There was a piercing pain in my gut. When we got to the hospital the doctors were surprised by my wings, wolf tail, and wolf ears, but when the girl told them my symptoms they rushed me to the ER. They put a gas mask on my face and I didn't fight this time and quickly fell asleep.

When I woke up, I seem to be doing that a lot lately haven't I, I felt a lot better. There was a nurse standing there.

"Oh, you're awake." she said. I feigned writing on my hand. "Oh, they

noticed that your vocal cords were messed up during the surgery and they fixed them. Try talking"

"Airahayedsftgher." I tried to say "hey" but it didn't work.

"There is a person here to see you, would you like him to come in?" she

asked.

"Yecgjiyfgbj." I gave up and just nodded.

Al came in running and hugged me. I was crushed and my pain intensified. "• _Ow, dude I just woke up from surgery.•"_

"Oh, sorry. What happened?" he asked. I told him the story. I showed him

my new wings. "Woah. I'm just glad you are okay."

"• _That's debatable right now. I got my voice back though."_

"Really! That's amazing!

• _Yeah but it doesn't work well I'll have to practice.•_ Hdnsydgfjfi _•See?•"_

"I'll leave you now someone else wants to see you." he said leaving the room.

A woman walked in. "Hello." I was confused. I haven't seen her before. "I'm

not surprised you don't recognize me. You were delirious and really sick when I met you. I was the woman who saved you from that trash bin."

"• _That was you? Thank you thank you thank you.•"_

"Interesting, telepathy. Well, I was just helping a fellow chimera." she replied

smiling.

"• _Fellow?•_ " I asked.

"I shouldn't have said that." she said.

"• _I will, ignore that now. What's_ _your name?"_

"My name is Uschi. It means little she bear."

"• _So you're a bear chimera?"_ I asked.

"Yeah that alchemist is a little jerk."

"• _Yeah I got really sick after both transmutations.•"_

She looked confused, "I didn't get sick."

"• _Oh, it must be… no I can't talk about that to you.•"_

"No you can talk to me about it. It's okay." she said comfortingly.

"• _No, I haven't even talked to my adoptive brothers about it.•"_

"Well you should talk to them about it."

"• _It's complicated.•"_

"It couldn't be too complicated."

"• _Well...•"_

"Ill leave you here and let your brother in." she said leaving the room.

"She said you wanted to tell me something." Al said walking in.

"• _Fine, even before I was turned into a chimera I wasn't fully human. I_

 _haven't tried this in a while so It might not be as good as before.•"_ I held out my hand and concentrated. A tiny spark of blue appeared on my fingertips and I immediately found myself sitting at the Gate. "• _What am I doing here Truth?•"_

" _ **You can't do that anymore Kuraihono, you know that.**_ " he said in his usual

smile. I had thought that but now knew it was true.

"• _What will you take this time Truth?•"_

" _ **What would make you say that?**_ "

"• _Isn't that your job?•"_

" _ **I will ignore that last comment and take your bone marrow, but, I will fully give your voice back. Those surgeons didn't do a good job.**_ "

"• _I need that!•"_

" _ **Then you should have thought before you tried to use your old power.**_ "

"• _Just get this over with.•"_

"Gladly. Say hi to the Elric brothers for me."

I felt something come out of me. The Truth's appearance didn't change. I

woke up in my hospital bed with Al shaking me and the nurse trying to pull him off.

"Ow!""

"Oh! Sorry." He said. "What happened? How did you get your voice right?"

"Just had a chat with an old friend, Truth says hi."

"Truth? What did he take?"

"He took my bone marrow. I will most likely die in a week. I've been through so much, it doesn't bother me anymore. I'm sorry, but I can't keep going."

"No! You, you can't!"

"I have to. I just, I want to take the monsters who did this to me down."

"I can help with that." Uschi said walking in.

"Uschi?"

"They left you for dead, but after your first transmutation, I snuck you out. I left you in an alley near where the Elric brothers were searching for you."

"Why did you get me out?"

"After my transmutation, they tested me. I found out the Fuhrer was behind all of it. I broke out and wanted to recruit more chimeras to kill the Fuhrer." My wolf ears twitched. I looked around them and saw the nurse on the phone. The others couldn't hear her but I did.

"Fuhrer, the wolf-cicada chimera survived. Him and two others…" She trailed off when I threw a knife that I made with my bed into her heart.

"Run!" I yelled. Uschi turned into a bear person. She punched the window and it broke. her and Al both jumped out as Al picked me up. Luckily, we were only on the first floor, so there was less than a foot fall. We, well they, ran and the bouncing up and down gave me stabs of pain, so I gave in to sleep.

I woke up in a warehouse. Al was on guard and Uschi was sleeping in a corner. "I really need to stop falling unconscious don't I Al?" Al started and Uschi turned over in her sleep.

"Oh, it's just you." He said. "The fuhrer will be giving a speech tomorrow."

"Then he shall die tomorrow."

We made preparations. The next day we went out and mingled in the crowd. I propped myself up on a wall. I tired easily. Fuhrer Bradley walked up to the stage and the crowd went silent.

"Everyone! We have made a breakthrough in chimeran sciences and have made a successful human chimera. We have made some in the past, but they have escaped. This man here ," he gestured to the side. There was a man I'm a hood that I had not seen before, "is a successful snake human chimera."

The crowd gasped as he pulled off the man's hood. Standing there was, with snake fangs and scales, was the fullmetal alchemist. My adopted brother.


	2. Kuraihono's end

I couldn't take it anymore. I transmuted a spear from the wall behind me and flew to the stage. "No! It's a trap!" Ed croaked. I heard a gun being cocked on a nearby building. I jumped over Bradley and a gunshot cracked. Right where I was standing a bullet hit. Midair, Bradley unsheathed his sword. I twisted out of the way of his first strike and he unsheathed his other sword. I blocked his sword with my spear, but he sliced my side with his other sword. I swung my spear down but he sliced it in half. I wasn't getting enough oxygen. I felt a bullet hit my leg and I collapsed to the ground and breathed heavily. I felt dizzy and I had lost a lot of blood. As Bradley stabbed me, he was punched through the heart by Uschi in bear form.

" _ **Hello again.**_ " Truth said.

"You happy now?" I grumbled. "I'm dead now."

" _ **You can stay on Earth as a ghost with no powers, you can only observe. Or you can move on to the afterlife.**_ "

"I've had enough of earth. Let's see this, after life."

" _ **Okay then, follow me.**_ " The Gate opened, with black hands beckoning us onward.

Sorry for the short chapter, But it is not finished. The other lives on. If you can find out what the crap that means, awesome! Thank you guys for everything!


	3. Malice

Sorry for the wait and the short chapter, I have been working on my RWBY fanfic mostly.

This will also have two little previews for two other fanfics. They will be continuation of the Kuraihono, saga? Series? Storyline? They will be separate from each other because they aren't very compatible with each other. Well, first will be a preview for my fanfic, Teacher.

"Hello, you seem to be a smaller class."

"She put all the others in the hospital."

"Ah, yes. I had heard about that, and what is your name dear?"

"My name? My name is Kurodoku Asashin."

"I won't let you hurt them. They're my students."

"Ahhh, and what do we have here? A tasty little bunch of Exwires."

"No stay away!"

"Move aside, descendant of Satan."

Ok, there is the preview for Teacher, now the preview for The Mask.

"Everyone, I have bad news. A week ago Kuraihono went missing. He was

staying with me and Rin over the summer along with his brother."

"Who, is that?"

"It's a demon!"

" _ **Such Hurtful words, I thought we were friends.**_ "

"What happened to you."

"They, they tortured me."

"Why?"  
"Because of who I am, why else?"

"I'm going to get my brother back! Give him back!"

" _ **I am what you call the universe, or the world. Or perhaps God, or truth or all or one and I am you. You fool who didn't know his place.**_ "

"No,no. This isn't what was supposed to happen. I've made a monster!"

1 year later

The teenager with automail and cloak was lost in memory. He had tears in his eyes in the memory of his brother. Just over a year ago he had witnessed his brother's death at the hands of the fuhrer. The fuhrer then died by the hands of a woman named Uschi. Roy mustang was appointed new fuhrer. He moved in with the Elric brothers when he found that his brother had been adopted by them. He was in the upstairs room of the Pinako's house.

"Howaitoitsu come down! It's dinnertime!" Pinako called up

"Okay!" he called back down. He walked slowly down the stairs.

"Why do you wear that inside?"

"I feel it connects me to him. He always loved cloaks."

"Is your automail okay?" Winry asked.

"I told you, it's been fine for months." Howaitoitsu grumbled.

"I've heard there is someone who looks a lot like Kuraihono has been seen nearby." Pinako said off handedly.

Howaitoitsu spat out some stew. "What? Where"

"In a nearby town. Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm going to the nearby town where you said he was sighted."

"But I didn't even tell you which… whatever, you'll go anyway"

He ran all the way to the neighboring town. He ran through the streets looking for his brother. He stopped when he bumped into someone. He knocked back the man's hood as he was knocked down. "Oh, sorry." he said.

"It's okay." the man said. Now that he had his hood off he looked about 15.

He reached out to help Howaitoaisu. Howaitoaisu gladly accepted. When Howaitoaisu got a good look at the teenager' face his eyes widened.

"Kuraihono! You're alive!" he yelled.

"Kuraihono? Who's that?"

Kuraihono's? POV

"Kuraihono? Who's that?" I asked confused. I had never heard of Kuraihono

before. "Sorry you must have mistaken me for someone else." I turned around and started to walk away.

"No, you're him you have to be. You look just like him." he grabbed my wrist.

I swirled around. I was straining _. "No, I can't. I can't kill here"_ I thought. My right shoulder throbbed. I clenched and unclenched my hand.

"I'm sorry, but you should let me go. I need to go." I said slowly.

Threateningly.

"Oh, okay." he said slowly turning around. I walked away not looking back.

"There was a person, who was he?"

"Describe him."

"He is about a year older than me. Oh, and he was looking for some named

Kuraihono."

"Kuraihono eh? Well, this will be interesting. If he ever comes over…"

"Can I kill him?"

"No, but show him who you truly are."

"Okay, what was that? Someone's here."

"Well, give them a surprise, will ya?"

"Okay, I will." I hung up smiling. I opened the door and the person who was looking for

Kuraihono was. "Hello," I said smiling, waving him in. "So, have you found him yet?"  
"Yes, he is standing right infront of me."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but you are mistaken." I said smiling even bigger, my face betraying my real emotions, "I am not Kuraihono, I was told by my master to show who I really am." I was wearing a black t-shirt so I was able to pull up my shirt sleeve and showed him my right shoulder. Encircling my shoulder was a tattoo of a snake eating it's own tail. An ouroboros tattoo.

"You're a homunculus." he looked surprised. He also looked fearful. My smile only got bigger.

"Yes, I am Malice the Malevolent." I grabbed his wrist. "Now, my master told me not to kill you, but I can give you a taste of my power." His body writhed in my grip in extreme pain. I just gripped harder. His body went slack. "These humans are pitiful. Whatever he isn't dead." I checked his pulse. "Okay, he isn't. Good." I went out of my room and down the hall carrying Howaitoitsu. Everyone in the hotel I'm in are scared of me, so they didn't do anything. I threw him out the front door and into the street. No one noticed, somehow, so I went and relaxed in my room. I still needed to hurt someone, so I went out for my next kill.

Howaitoitsu's POV

I looked around. I was in someone's room, on their bed. I don't recognize where I am. Am I in Kuraihono's room? No not Kuraihono. My head hurt. Not him, Malice. I'm glad he didn't recognize me.

"Oh, no no no no no. You need to sit down." An old lady came running into the room.

"Why?"

"Shouldn't you have a hangover?"

"Oh, no I wasn't drunk."

"Then why were you on the street passed out?"

"I don't know."

"Because you were drunk."

"I wasn't drunk!"

"Hey where are you going?"

"I need to leave."

"Is that the thanks I get?

"I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Master would like to see you."

I turned around quickly. Instead of the old lady I saw a young woman. "I know Love, but I can't talk to her. I found a dark homunculus."

"You found one, how?"

"I heard rumors of someone I knew someone tried to revive."

"Your brother."

"Yes."

"You of all people should know that someone can't be brought back to life!" someone came in.

"I know Loyalty, I just thought that because of us..."

"No, we were chosen from the dead by our master. Trying to revive someone who wasn't chosen just makes a dark one. Master wants us all there. She says the end is coming"

"The end? But it can't be this soon? What if we lose?" Love burst out.

"We can't, this was the reason we were made."

"I'm the weakest though, what if I drag everyone down?"

"We'll stand by you."

"Yeah," I smiled, "after all, you're like our mascot." That just made her cry harder.

"Just go, Life's waiting outside." Loyalty shot me a dark look.

"Fine, I was just trying to make a joke." I walked out. "Hey, Life. something had been bothering me."

"What?"

"So you died, then your soul was destroyed? How are your here?"

"My soul wasn't destroyed…"

"But then what happened?" I quickly interjected.

"My soul still had life clinging to it even though it had left my body so I couldn't depart to the afterlife. The attack forced my soul onward by destroying that bit of life that clung to me. How'd you die?"

"Well, that's not important."

"Come on, tell me."

"Ok, fine. When my brother was pulled through the gate, and it was my fault, I lost sight of the meaning of life."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"No, it's okay." Love and Loyalty walked out. "Hey guys so what'd you do?"

"Shut up!" Loyalty yelled.

"I didn't mean it like that, I was just wondering."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He looked off to the side.

"Seriously Loyalty." Love said hitting him in the head.

"I'm sorry Love. But when I say your name , it does sound like we're da..."

"Drop it."

"Okay."

"So, are we going?"

"Yes, yes, we can go." Loyalty said quickly.

"Yay! We can leave!" Life said. We got into the car and drove to a warehouse. We held up our right palms and a glowing omega sign on our palms. The doorman let us in. We walked into a large room with four people already in there. One was a woman in a glowing white cloak. She turned as we entered.

"Hello, time to die." She said, calmly pulling out a dagger


End file.
